Sweet Sixteen
by Blue-Saiyan-Angel
Summary: Chapt. 5 now up! Story complete. Trunks/Pan-What does Pan end up getting from her one and only Trunks for her 16th birthday?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: OK, here's the lowdown. This fic will be AU and OOC. To let you know the ages of all, here they are: Pan-16, Bra-17, Trunks-20, Goten-19. Because of Goten's mother tutoring him, he was able to advance a grade, therefore putting him in the same grade as Trunks. Also, there will be a lime/lemon to come. If you like my story, please review. Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 1: Going Super!

Beep! Beep! Beep!

She awoke this morning the same as she did every morning. However, there was a difference today. Today you see is Pan's 16th birthday. She had been waiting for this day to come for Kami knows how long. She sat up in her bed, and stretched, releasing any unseen tension. Throwing her legs over the edge of her bed, she hopped out and walked to her large bedroom window. Also, today, he would be coming home. (_she visualized Trunks' face in the glass of the window, tracing its outline with her finger_) Actually, they would be coming home. Who are they you ask? Trunks and Uncle Goten of course. Over the past four years while she has been developing into the shapely, bodacious young woman, they have been off to college. She really missed her close friend and her Uncle Goten. Sure she had Trunk's younger sister Bra to hang out with, but she was more of a girly girl. I mean she trained and all, mostly because you were not going to be the child of Vegeta and not train. But, her heart was never in it. She was more into the shopping and boy thing.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

She looked across the room at the alarm clock once more.

'I better get a move on or Vegeta will have my ass,' she thought.

Tossing on her training clothes, she opened the window and took to the air in the direction of Capsule Corp. Used to be, she would train with her uncle and Trunks. But, when they left for college, her father took over her training. That is, until his work schedule didn't allow him the time to do it. She had asked Vegeta if he would train her. Since her Grandpa Goku was gone, Vegeta was the only other person she knew who would give her the knowledge she needed and discipline she desired.

As she flew, she thought to herself, 'I wonder what time he'll be home? I can't wait to see him. I bet he's changed a lot. He's definitely going to be surprised when he sees little Panny all grown up.'

Truth be known, four years ago, Pan had developed a crush on her lavender hair friend. She let no one know of her secret. She knew he only looked at her as a little kid, more like a little sister. But her feelings were just beginning to develop. The morning he left for college almost broke her heart, but she knew that he would be back sooner or later. 

"There it is, Capsule Corp. And just ahead is the Gravity Room." 

"I see Vegeta is already there. Well, better get the ass chewing over with," she said as she landed on the lawn in front of the huge domed building. She walked over to the door and pressed the buzzer that would let him know that someone was there. Not that he couldn't sense her ki as she approached. She heard the hum of the machine stop. Then the swoosh as the door opened. There stood the proud Saiyan in all his glory. 

"Well, brat, you're late this morning. Have more important things to do?"

"No, I'm just running late."

"Humph! Get in here and let's get started. That boy brat of mine should be home sometime this morning. I'm sure his mother will want to make a big deal about it."

"Trunks will be home so soon? I thought it would at least be this afternoon."

Very little got passed the Saiyan Prince. 'Was that a spark in the brats eye I saw regarding my son?,' he thought. 

"What? Stop looking at me like that, Vegeta. What's wrong with you?"

"Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say you've got a thing for my son."

"A THING! What the hell do you mean by that? Look, I came here to train not argue with you. (_jumping into a fighting stance_) So, are you scared to fight me now? Is that why your….." Before she could finish her sentence he had charged at her in Vegeta fashion. Throwing a punch to her stomach, sending her across the floor, he stood and proudly exclaimed, "I guess that answers your question."

Pan sprung to her feet, it was her turn now. The battle went on for a couple of hours when finally they took a break. Pan grabbed a towel and drapped it around her neck, wiping the sweat from her face as she did. Vegeta followed suit. 

"So brat, isn't today your birthday or something?"

"I'm surprised you would remember a menial thing like that. But, to answer your question, yes, it is my birthday, my 16th birthday."

Silently Vegeta thought to himself, 'I think it is time I show her exactly what her Saiyan strength is capable of. All I have to do is provoke her enough, that should be easy.' A smirk formed across his lips.

"So you've got a thing for Trunks do you? Well, I guess it's too bad that he has buried himself neck deep in women at that college he attends. From what he says, he is quiet the ladies man."

"Shut up, Vegeta. I told you I don't have feelings for Trunks. He's my best friend." Pan could feel her anger rising. She thought to herself, 'Why is he pushing me like this? Even though he is Vegeta, he usually doesn't act like this with me.'

"Best friend, huh? Is that why your eyes get that little sparkle in them every time I mention his name?"

He could tell it was working. Already her aura had started flickering a golden color. So far only the men on this planet had been able to ascend to the legendary, but Vegeta knew Pan was a special girl. After all, she had the blood of Kakarott and Gohan running threw her veins. Albeit, it was of third-class origin, but things had changed a lot since coming to this Kami forsaken planet.

"Is that all you've got to say? You're just friends. Well, I'm sure he'll be glad to hear it. After our last conversation on the phone, I had told him you couldn't wait for him to get home to tell him how much you liked him." Of course, Vegeta, hadn't talked to Trunks the entire time he had been gone, but it seemed like the right button to push. Actually, Vegeta would be quiet pleased if Trunks would be interested in Pan. In his opinion, she was at least a worthy adversary for him. The shrill sound snapped him out of his thoughts.

Pan screamed out, her hair began to defeat the laws of gravity and changed to gold. Her eyes turned to the teal color that trademarked a Super Saiyan. Then in one last deafening yell, she had transformed. She stood now in her own glory. She still did not realize what had happened. All she was thinking was how to take out one short, arrogant, asshole of a Saiyan. 

Before he could say anything, she charged at him, driving him back against the wall. He thought this would be a good time to bring her current condition to light. Even though the thought of the fight tantalized him, he resisted. He did not want to have to listen to his mate yell at him for nearly killing the young girl on her birthday.

"Brat, are you so consumed in hatred at me right now, that you do not even realize that you have ascended?"

Pan stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at herself. Truly, she had ascended. 

"Wow, Vegeta. Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?"

"No respect! I get absolutely no respect from this younger generation."

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing. So do you appreciate your birthday present?"

"What? That whole Trunks thing was just to make me mad?"

"Worked, didn't it?"

"Well, duh," Pan said. Then she powered down and ran up to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Daddy will be so surprised."

Trying to wiggle out of the young girls grip, Vegeta just hmmphd in reply.

Suddenly, he looked upward as if he heard something. "Looks like the brat of mine is home." Before he could turn to see Pan, she had already made for the door.

"Gotta go. Thanks for everything Vegeta. You're the best." Pan took off into the air just as Trunks approached his father, now standing outside the Gravity Room.

"Hey, dad, who was that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, boy."

Trunks watched as the trail of light her ki left faded in the distance. For some reason, he felt like he knew who that was.

'It can't be. The power I felt was too strong. She's just a little girl. I think I'll go see mom and Bra and then I'll go pay Panny a visit. I can't believe it's been four years since we've seen each other,' he thought. 

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter one. I'll try to get ch. 2 up soon. lol #_#


	2. Some Things Never Change

A/N: Hi, again. Just a reminder that this is an AU/OOC fic. 

Disclaimer: Thank you for asking but I do not own DBZ/DBGT. 

Chapter 2: Some Things Never Change

Pan returned to her home, flying into the same window she left by. She heard a voice asking her, " So where have you been?" Pan turned to see her uncle Goten sitting in a chair in the corner of her room.

"Training with Vegeta."

"You mean you train with him. I thought Gohan was working with you."

Goten stood and walked up to Pan to give her a hug. 

"He was until his work got to be too much. You and Trunks were no where around so I had to do something."

Pulling away from the hug, Goten asked, "I guess if you were with Vegeta, you must have seen Trunks come home."

"No, I didn't see him." It wasn't completely a lie, just not the whole truth. 

"Let's have a look at you. Wow, Panny, you've really grown up."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. So don't you want to know how Bra is doing?"

It was no secret that Goten had a crush on Bra, Bra just never really gave him the time of day, or at least that is what he thought.

"Uh, yeah. So how is she anyway?"

"She's grown up a lot too, you'll be surprised."

"Probably not as much as Trunks will be."

Pan blushed a little at her uncles remarks. 

"So, isn't today your birthday or something?"

Pan punched him in the arm, "You know damn well it's my 16th birthday."

"Ouch! So is anyone throwing you a party?"

"Bulma wanted to, but that's just not my thing. I told mom I'd rather do something around here. I know they have a pool and all, but we've got the lake and mom's cooking."

"Food, that reminds me, I'm starving."

"Uncle Goten, you're always starving."

"I know, I know."

"Why don't you go down and see if mom has anything for you to eat while I get cleaned up."

"Sounds good, see you in a few."

Goten left. Pan undressed and headed in to the shower thinking how she would handle seeing Trunks for the first time in 4 years. She decided she would just play it cool and see how things went. Maybe, there wasn't really anything to be worried about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Trunks entered the house, he saw his grandma cooking breakfast in the kitchen. 

"Hi, grandma."

"Oh, hiya Trunks. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little. Where's mom?"

"She's in her lab. Breakfast will be ready in about a half an hour."

"OK."

Trunks first headed up the stairs to his room. He wanted to unpack and get cleaned up from the trip. Tossing the dirty clothes in the hamper, he then undressed and tossed those in as well. He walked to the shower, adjusting the controls for a hot, massaging water fall. He slid open the door and climbed in. The hot droplets of water fell across his lavender locks, tracing down his muscular back, across his tight rounded ass, and down his strong legs until finally landing on the floor. He was preoccupied with thoughts of Pan. He knew today was her birthday. His mother had wanted to do a big Sweet Sixteen party, but of course Pan refused. He shook his head, he knew that wasn't her thing. 

'Wonder what I should get her? I haven't seen her in so long, I don't even know what she would like.' Finishing his shower, he grabbed a towel, fluffed it through his long hair and then wrapped it around his waist. As he was brushing his teeth, a genius of a plan hit him. 'I know exactly what I'll do,' he thought. He finished dressing, wearing a pair of black baggy pants and a white muscle tank top. After tying his sneakers, he took off down to the kitchen, breakfast would be ready by now. 

Upon entering the kitchen, he found the rest of the family already at the table. 

Bra spoke up, "Hey Bro, long time no see."

"Bra, you….. you look different." He couldn't believe how much his little sister had changed.

"Just what the hell do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, just that you don't look like that little asshole of a sister I left behind."

"That's enough you two," said Bulma. "You haven't even been home an hour and already you and your sister are at it."

Trunks and Bra just kinda snickered. Sure they liked to give each other a hard time, but in reality, they got along better than most siblings.

"So, Trunks, are you coming with us to Pans birthday party?," asked Bulma.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss Panny's birthday for anything."

Bra sat trying to hide her laughter.

"What's so freaking funny?," asked Trunks.

"Your still calling her Panny. That's so sweet."

"Shut up, twit."

"Make me."

Trunks went to, well, make her shut up, but a firm hand grabbed his arm. 

"That is enough brats. I am trying to eat and you two are interrupting me."

"But he started it, daddy." Bra was making puppy dog eyes at Vegeta, aka daddy.

Trunks was fuming. He hated when she started that helpless little princess act with their father. To his surprise, it didn't work this time. 

"I don't care who started it, it's finished now."

Trunks turned to his mother and asked, "What time is the party?"

"Starts at noon and goes on till whenever. Don't forget to bring your swimsuits."

"What for?," Bra asked.

Trunks just couldn't help it, "Duh, to go swimming in the lake."

"EEEW! My hair will smell like pond scum," whined Bra.

Bulma retorted with, "You know that handsome Goten will be there and I'm sure he'll go in for a dip. I'd sure hate to think you'd want to miss out on that." She really did know the right buttons to push when it came to her daughter. 

"Oh, Kami! What time is it? I better start getting ready," said a newly determined Bra.

Vegeta looked at his mate, *Are you insane woman? Trying to hook our daughter up with Kakarott Jr.?,* he asked telepathically. Being bonded did have it's good points.

And then it had it bad points, *I believe I heard you thinking earlier that you would be pleased if Trunks were to hook up with Pan, so what's the difference? Well? I'm waiting!*

Knowing that he would be defeated, he just gave her that evil I'll get you back in my own way smirk.

Trunks and Bra looked back and forth between their parents. Bra was the first to speak up.

"They're doing it again."

"Yeah, I hate it when they do that."

"Why can't we do that?"

"Because stupid, you have to be mated and bond with each other to be able to hear each others thoughts."

Bra looked a little sad, "Does that mean the only way I could hear Goten's thoughts would be if I had sex with him?" Sometimes her bulb just wasn't burning very bright.

Needless to say, both Bulma and Vegeta turned white as a sheet at their daughters remark. Trunks tried desperately to slide under the table.

Bulma figured it would be safer for her to take care of this, "Bra, first off, there will be no having sex with Goten, understand young lady? (_Yes ma'am_) Second, it takes two very special people to form a bond, not all Saiyans are or were able to do it."

"But you and daddy did, and you're not even a Saiyan."

"Your father and I are different. Please, don't ask me to explain, we were just…." Bulma thought for a minute then finished her sentence, "We are soul mates."

Vegeta tried his best not to spit his food out at her words, but they were quiet amusing to him. "*Soul mates, huh? Couldn't you do better than that, woman?*"

Bulma shot him a glare, "*Would you rather me have said, _ok dear, if you want to have sex with Goten, have at it. Just make sure he wears a rubber! Oh, and while you two are at it, make sure you give each other a bite on the neck _Would that have been better?*"

"Look, Trunks, their doing it again. Let's get outta here. This is starting to freak me out."

Trunks replied, "Let's go."

Neither Bulma nor Vegeta noticed the timely departure of their children.

Bra headed to her room to get ready for the party. Trunks went to his room to make Pan's present. After looking through several drawers, he finally found what he was looking for. He sat at his computer and found the program to make greeting cards. Yeah, this seemed kinda lame, but he was certain she would like it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pan finished up her shower, dressed in her swim suit with a tee shirt and baggy jean shorts over top and headed downstairs to see her family. She found them in the kitchen of course, feeding their guest. 

Goten asked, "So, what time is the party?"

Videl answered, "It starts at noon and goes until whenever everybody leaves."

Pan asked, "Who all did you invite, mom?"

"Just the Briefs, dear. I knew you didn't want a lot of people to make a big fuss over you."

"What about Marron?"

"Krillen said she was in Europe with her senior class."

"Hurry up, uncle Goten, I'm ready to go swimming," Pan said as she removed her shorts and t-shirt.

"Last one there is a rotten egg," said Goten jumping up from his seat and running out the door. 

"Hey, no fair," Pan said taking off right behind him. He didn't know that she was able to go SSJ yet. She powered up and flew past him at lightening speed. 

"Damn it, Pan. When did you learn to do that?"

"It was a gift from Vegeta?"

"What do you mean a gift from Vegeta?"

"This morning when we sparred, he basically worked me over until I was mad enough to change. I never would have known that I had it in me, being the first Saiyan girl on Earth to do it, that is."

"What on Kami's green Earth did he say to make you so mad?"

"Oh, that's not important. So, do you like?," she asked turning as if she were modeling for him.

Suddenly the rest of the family were with them, Gohan had already powered up to SSJ assuming the worse.

"Panny, when? How?," Seeing that everything was fine, he relaxed.

"Dad, please stop calling me that."

"But, what, where?"

"It's a long story, dad. I just have Vegeta to thank for it."

"Vegeta, huh?"

Gohan wasn't thrilled to hear that the Saiyan Prince had been the one responsible for showing her the way, but considering he, himself had not had the time lately to show her, he would let it slide. He and Videl decided to go back inside.

Pan powered down and ran to the edge of the lake, while she jumped in, she formed a cannon ball , yelling at Goten, "Guess you're the rotten egg!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks and Bra both finished dressing and getting their presents ready for the party. Together they told their mother bye. Bulma said they would join them later. Vegeta was off training in the GR, they felt there was no need in interrupting his routine. They took to the air, in the direction of the Son's house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goten jumped in after her. He swam under the water until he reached her legs, then he grabbed her and jerked her under. She broke free, surfacing the water to get some much needed air. She looked at him, laughing his ass off, and politely told him, "You'll pay for that!" She dove under the water, not long after Bra and Trunks landed at the waters edge. They had not seen her disappearance under the water. Trunks looked around trying to spot his longtime friend. Just as Pan reached out to grab Goten's legs, he levitated out of the water. 

'What the hell is he doing?,' she thought. 

Slowly, she surfaced the water, only allowing the top of her head, her eyes and nose to be seen. She had hoped to spot him (Goten) before he could spot her. What she saw, she wasn't prepared for. 

Trunks watched as Goten levitated out of the water. He was about to turn away, when something caught his eye. 

"What the?"

Goten said, "That's just Pan. She's pissed cause I pulled her under the water and she hasn't got me back yet."

Pan couldn't help but gaze at her lavender hair friend. She felt rather comfortable concealed beneath the water, it allowed her a little freedom to see how he had changed and how he would react to seeing her. And man how he had changed. Instead of the 16 year old, bony boy with undefined muscles, he was now a young man, muscle laden, well toned, tight, and very, very handsome. 

Bra and Goten walked off to the house to do some catching up of their own.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Pan's eyes were fixed on each other. She would dip under the water till just her eyes were above then return to her original position. She slapped some water at him with her hand. She wanted to play and Trunks could tell. He pulled off his clothes and shoes and dove into the water. 

'Damn! I wasn't expecting him to do that," she thought. 

She felt something brush past her legs. She turned trying to see if it was him. Who was she kidding, of course it was him. Little did she know that he had positioned himself directly behind her. He waited for a moment, then reached out, grabbed her around the waist with one arm and in the bend of her knees with the other. In one fail swoop he threw her up into the air, intending for her to make one BIG splash. Instead though, she tucked in her body, then released into a perfect dive. Disappearing once again under the water. 

'Shit! I'm in for it now,' he thought.

Sure enough, she came up out of the water behind him, wrapped her arms around him in a huge bear hug, then pulled him under with her. By the time they finished rolling around under the water and resurfaced, Pan did not realize her top had readjusted itself to show part of one of her nipples. Trunks was the first out of the water, Pan followed close behind. He turned to her going to speak, but was at a sudden loss for words when he saw not only a beautiful, voluptuous young woman, but a beautiful, voluptuous young woman with part of her nipple showing. 

Pan noticed his dropped jaw look and glanced down at herself to find the culprit. Since nobody else was around, she did not make any adjustments, she just walked up to him, smiling seductively like nothing had happened, wrapped her arms around him in a big hug and said, "I'm glad your home. I've missed wrestling with you. You're a lot more fun than Bra."

He returned the hug and replied, "Um, thanks, I'm glad to be home." He couldn't believe she didn't fix her top.

"Trunks, it's not like you haven't seen my body before."

"Yeah, but there's a big difference between six and sixteen."

Holding the embrace as long as she could, she wanted to see if her body would react to him being so near. 

'He's so warm and smells so good.' She tightened her grip a little as if to show him how much she really missed him. She laid her face in the crook of his neck, then spoke, "Did you miss me?"

Trunks' heartbeat raced. She was holding him so tight, like she had lost her best friend only to have found him again. Her body in such close proximity did not go unnoticed. He thought for a moment, 'Shit, I can feel her nipples pressing against me. If I don't pull out of this soon, she's really going to know how I'm reacting to her.'

Trunks let go of her and pulled away answering her last question as he did. 

"Of course I missed you. None of the girls at the university would spar with me, they thought I was just wanting to wrestle them and make out." Looking down to see that her nipple was still exposed he asked, " May I have the pleasure?" He took his fingers and gently ran them along the inside of the garment, brushing her warm skin as he did, he stopped waiting for her reply before continuing.

Pan was trying to calm herself, all she could do was to nod a yes.

Biting his lower lip in anticipation, he continued on. He made certain to stroke his fingers across the protruding perpetrator, eliciting a satisfying moan from it's owner. He removed his hand and backed away. 

Pan thought, 'This is going easier than I had thought. There is definitely an attraction." 

Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Trunks, would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Let's head to the house, mom's got some fresh lemonade in the fridge."

They both grabbed a towel and dried off. Pan wrapped hers around her waist and Trunks draped his around his neck. As they walked to the house, the devil in Trunks reared its ugly head. Dropping back a few paces, he slid the towel from his shoulders and popped her on the ass with it. 

"Ouch! You're ass is mine." 

Trunks took off running back to the water with Pan close on his heels. She grabbed her towel from her waist and tossed it aside just before going SSJ. It happened so fast he didn't have a chance. He had turned his head to see her but she had phased out. When she disappeared he turned back to the water only to find her standing directly in his path. Gathering his strength, he quickly went SSJ and phased behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her backwards with him into the water.

By now, everyone had come outside to see what was going on. Bra and Goten just looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Some things will never change."

Gohan and Videl both rolled their eyes. As small children, these two had been inseparable. Now as young adults, it didn't look as though things were going to be any different. 

When the two surfaced this time, they were met with several questioning eyes.

Pan looked at Trunks and said, "So, you think we should make a run for it?"

"Yeah, let's go."

A/N: Well that's it for chapter two. Thanks to everyone who has read so far. 


	3. Mixed Signals

A/N: Hi, everyone. This chapter is going to be really short compared to normal. I'll try to make up for it next time. Thanks for all the reviews so far. They've been great.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.

Chapter 3: Mixed signals

Trunks and Pan took off until they were at a safe distance. Pan stopped and yelled at Trunks, "Where are we going?"

Trunks stopped also.

"Where do you want to go?"

After careful consideration, she said, "I know!," and grabbed his hand. She then put two fingers to her forehead and teleported them the Capsule Corp. Trunks room to be exact. She wanted to have a little fun with him, after all, it is her birthday. A birthday game was in order.

"Um, this is where you wanted to go?," asked a confused Trunks.

"Yeah, nobody will bother us here."

"Duh, did you forget about my dad being here?"

"Oh, he's a pussycat, he won't bother us." It always seemed that the girls had Vegeta wrapped around their little fingers.

"So why did you want to come here?"

"We need to talk," answered Pan. 

She had began walking towards him. You could see by the look in his face that his heart was about to pop out of his chest. For every two steps she took, he would back up a step.

"So what do you want to talk about?," he asked.

"Stuff."

Again, she continued towards him. Pan was feeling much more like herself now, why she ever felt differently towards seeing him she'll never know. Right now though, she was just enjoying torturing the poor guy.

This time when he backed up, the backs of his legs hit something. 'Oh, shit,' he thought. He looked around and found himself against his bed, when he looked back to her, she was standing directly in front of him, almost nose to nose. She coyly put her hands behind her back, twisting back and forth innocently. This made her chest stick out, just enough that her nipples were pressing through the cloth of her swim top, against his bare skin. And to make matters worse, her moving back and forth rubbed created a certain friction between their bodies.

"You okay, Trunks," she asked with a smirk across her lips.

He would have seen it, had his eyes not been closed because of shivers running down his spine. His breathing was becoming rapid. Pan couldn't help but notice, this was the response she had hoped for. Relaxing her posture, so that their bodies no longer were making contact, she asked, "Trunks, are you alright? You look a little flush." She grinned at his awkwardness. He opened his eyes to find her still standing so close to him. It's not that he minded it so much, just that he thought he should be the one making the moves. If he knew Pan, she was just funning around with him. Since when did she ever act sexily toward him of all people. But there was that little incident earlier at the lake. Maybe, I need to turn the tables a little, just to see what she is up to.

He leaned forward, placing his nose and mouth next to her neck and shoulder. He breathed in a deep breath, inhaling her sweet, delicious scent. She smelled intoxicating to him. He whispered into her ear, "So how do you still smell so good even after swimming in that fishy lake water?"

His sudden action took her completely by surprise, she had not expected this. His warm breath caressing her neck was about to drive her insane. Cold chill bumps were starting to cover her arms and if that wasn't enough, her nipples were beginning to get hard. 

'How is he doing this to me? His warmth feels sooo good.'

Her bodies reaction did not go unnoticed. Just the sight of the overly large pebbles protruding from the cloth that covered them, made him drool. Unconsciously, he ran his tongue across his lips to catch the liquid before it could escape. As if anticipating being able to have one in his mouth, he bit his lower lip, dragging his teeth across it. Not realizing what he was doing, he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Pan breathed a sigh of relief as she thought the torment was over. However, she could not have been further from the truth. If she had only reacted quick enough, she could have backed away, out of his reach. But, it was too late. He ran his hands up behind her back, and pulled her toward him.

'Damn, now what am I going to do? OK, let's try this,' she thought as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him backwards to lie down on his bed. She climbed atop of him with her hands on her hips. 

"And just what do you think you were doing, young man?"

'Let's see, better come up with a good one,' he thought.

"Just coping a feel?"

He hadn't really touched her anywhere other than her back. He watched as she registered his answer. 

"I thought coping a feel was more like this," she said as she took both his hands and placed them on her breasts. 

'OK, I get it now, she's still playing with me. Hmph! We'll see about that.'

"Well, actually, it would be more like this," he replied as he ran his thumbs underneath the fabric of her swim top and encircled her nipples. 

She couldn't help but allow a breath to escape her lips. She was frozen, under his spell.

He smiled at her. Her little game had backfired. 

"So, do you give up?"

She looked at him questionably, "What do you mean, do I give up?"

"Your little game, do you concede?"

"How did you know?"

Hesitantly, he moved his hands down to rest on her thighs. "Are you kidding me? Do you really think all of that would get me worked up? It takes a LOT more than that to work me up."

She looked at him for a second, then she worked her way off of him and the bed. She walked away a few steps, turned and looked at him again. By now he was standing. She thought about what had just happened with them. Sure it had been a game, hadn't it? Did she really want him, all of him? Is it *just* a game to him? Did she want it to be more than a game? So many unanswered questions. She had to get away from him for awhile. With a glimmer of hurt in her eyes, she turned to him, meeting his gaze, and placed two fingers again to her forehead. 

He watched her, her actions troubled him. Then when she turned and met his gaze, 'Was that hurt I saw in her eyes? It was just a game, wasn't it?' But before he could ask, he watched as she disappeared from his sight. 

A/N: Well, that's it for ch. 3. Again sorry so short. If you like, please review. TTFN! 


	4. Whoops!

A/N: I am so sorrrry that it has taken me this long to update. Please forgive.

****

WARNING: This chapter contains a very sour lemon. If you are not at least 18 years old, please do not continue reading.

Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ

Chapter 4: Whoops!!

When Pan re-appeared, she was in her own bedroom. She was careful to lower her ki so not to alert anyone of her arrival. Right now, she just wanted to be alone. She needed to think about what had just happened with Trunks. He would be looking for her, and she wanted a clear head when he finally found her.

Trunks could not believe it. 'What happened?,' he thought. 'One minute we are thoroughly enjoying each others company and then, BAM!!!, out of left field she just ups and leaves. Typical woman. Now I'm going to have to go and find her.' 

Pan laid down on her bed, closing her eyes she went over what had happened. 'Maybe I was too forward, after all, up until just a few hours ago we had not shared our feelings. Oh, why does it have to be so damn confusing.' 

She fell off to sleep. Her dreams taking over her thoughts. It was in her dreams that things could always be seen clearly for what they really were.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She stood in a dark room, empty of all things, of all feelings. In the distance, she began to see a faint light. At first she walked slowly towards this light, unsure if it was the right thing to do. As she got closer, she felt warmth emanating from the light. Now she was running. She ran as fast as she could until finally she was there. She had found that which was the light in her darkness, it was him, Trunks, in Super Saiyan form.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bolting upright in her bed, sweat poured from her brow. Now she knew it was true, she did have feelings for him. It was so clear now. The once boy, whom she had grown to love as her dearest and closest friend, was now a man, the one whom she now realized had captured her heart. She rolled out of bed, deciding a shower was due. She search for everyone's ki. They were all outside, no one would hear her in the bath. 

Trunks paced across his bedroom floor. This girl confused him. No, wait, she was no longer a girl, she was now a young woman. He fell into one of the chairs that was on either side of his window. She was a voluptuous, beautiful, young woman. He had known her practically all of his life. They had been the closest of friends, they had always been there for the other. 

'I have been with many women, and yet, she is the only one that makes my blood boil with passion. She is the only one that my heart calls out for. She is the only one I truly love.'

He sat in silence, thinking of only her. He replayed everything that had happened prior to her leaving.

  
"Shit! Shit! Shit! How could I have been so stupid?"

He finally realized what he had done. He had insulted her. 

"Damn it! I wasn't serious, I was so hot that I almost couldn't see straight. But, noooo! I have to open my big mouth."

He knew what he had to do. He took a quick shower and dressed. Not wasting any time, he decided to use the instant transmission technique that Goku had so graciously taught him before leaving. Up until now, he had kept it secret, not wanting his father to know. 

He concentrated. 

"There she is."

He then placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. To his surprise and hers, when he re-appeared he found himself in the shower with her.

"Trunks, what the hell are you doing? And where did you learn to do that?"

Trunks' mouth hung wide as his eyes washed over her body. What his body had felt earlier didn't compare to how it was reacting now. A new sense of confidence enveloped him. 

"Hello, is there any body home? Trunks, are you going to answer me? What are you doing here and in the shower with me?"

Pan was not really upset with him, but she didn't want him to know that just yet. 

'Kami, he looks sexy. Too bad his clothes are covering up that body of his.'

"I am here to finish what we started," he answered.

He moved a step closer to her. At the same time she backed up a step.

"What do you mean *finish* what we started,?" she asked a little nervously.

He pressed forward until finally he had backed her up against the shower wall. Now she was definitely in trouble.

"Trunks, what happened before, I'm sor………"

Before she could finish her sentence, he had leant into her, placing his mouth next to her ear. His warm breath caressing her neck.

"So, Pan, what is it that you really want for your birthday?," he asked seductively, running his tongue along the outer rim of her ear, then nipping it gently.

Even though she were standing in a hot shower with the most attractive man alive, cold shivers ran down her back as he manipulated her body with only a simple gesture. All thoughts of what had happened previously had vanished.

He pulled back enough to see her face. "You are so beautiful," he said.

She starred into his eyes, losing herself into the mirrors of his soul. She reached her hands up and tugged on his shirt, pulling it over his head.

"You don't think I'm going to be the only one naked in here do you?," she asked playfully.

Trunks tried to help remove the garment faster, but she scolded him.

Shaking a finger at him she said, "Ungh, ungh, ungh. It's my birthday, so I get to unwrap my present all by myself."

'Did I just hear her right? She's unwrapping me. I'm what she wanted for her birthday?,' Trunks was so alarmed by his thoughts that he did not even notice she was unbuttoning his pants. 

He reached his hands up and placed them on the wall to each side of her. She slid down until she was on her knees. She took his zipper in-between her teeth and pulled it gently down. 

Trunks felt his erection growing fast, now she was manipulating his body and he was enjoying it.

She released the zipper, and grasped each side of his pants along the waistband, making sure to snag his underwear as well. Slowly, she began pulling them down. She watched, amazed as his manhood peeked from the top of the elastic. She sat upright, pressing herself against his clothed legs, wrapping her hands around to grasp his firm but. She looked up at him, once she was sure he was watching, she took the tip of her tongue and touched it ever so slightly to his member. She held a giggle as it jumped at her, as if in anticipation. 

He inhaled a deep breath, never had anything felt so good. A drop of pre-cum escaped and he watched as she licked it from him. 'How erotic this little minx is,' he thought.

She pulled back, grabbing his pants once more. This time she tore them from his body, tossing them aside. She lunged at him, engulfing his entire self in a single movement. 

As the blood rushed to his head, he thanked Kami that he was holding on to the wall. Her torture had his world swirling. 

She ran her mouth, slowly up and down, wrapping her tongue around his shaft as she went. She cupped his balls in one hand, massaging them gently as she sucked him ragged with her mouth. 

He couldn't take it anymore. Regaining his composure, he reached down and grabbed her head, holding it to him as he pumped in and out of her mouth. Finally, in a heated flash, he released, spilling into her mouth. Quickly she swallowed. Then ran her tongue along his length as if he were ice cream.

He reached down and grabbed her, pulling her up to him. He held her face, looking deeply into her eyes. He pressed his lips to hers, asking for entrance. As hers parted, his tongue dashed inside. Both relished the velvet feeling of their tongues fighting against each other. 

Trunks pulled away first. Both of them attempted to catch their breath. 

"Pan, we need to take this somewhere else."

"Where do you have in mind?"

"We could go back to my room. There's no one there except dad and he's going to be out in the gravity room."

"That sounds like a plan. Let's grab our clothes and take them with us," said Pan.

They grabbed their clothes and using the instant transmission technique were there in a matter of seconds. They tossed the clothing carelessly down on the floor. This time Trunks would be the aggressor. He approached Pan, looking at her with hungry eyes. All kidding aside, he was serious now. 

He bent down and picked her up, placing one arm around her back and the other in the bend of her knees. He carried her to his king size bed, where he laid her gently down. His eyes ravished every inch of her body, taking in every dip and curve alike. 

Slowly, he climbed onto the bed, hovering over her. He lowered his lips to her neck, laying soft kisses from her ear to the dip in her neck. 

She wrapped her arms around his back, resting her hands on his shoulders. She bent her knees and spread them to be on each side of him. As he kissed along her neck, her body reacted by raising her hips in an attempt to meet his. 

Feeling her need, he lowered himself to rest on top of her, not entering her just yet. 

She could feel the pressure of him at her entrance, it was all she could do to wait. Her hips ground against his, creating a sensual friction between their two bodies.

He lowered his mouth to her right breast, while his hand manipulated the other. His tongue would trace the rose red outline of her nipple, whilst he pinched and twisted the other. 

A pleasurable moan escaped her lips. Never could she have imagined this is how it would feel to be with him, the one she loved.

He traced his mouth over her tight stomach to her navel. Her body rose again, to meet his ministrations. Lower he went until finally reaching the soft curls of her womanhood. Using his hand he parted them. For a brief moment, he looked into her face, she was definitely ready. His tongue softly caressed her sensitive nub. 

Pan licked her lips in anticipation. Never had she experienced this part of lovemaking before. It had always been a one sided, wam bam thank you ma'am kind of ordeal. But this, this was a whole different ballgame.

He sensed her mind wandering, and he couldn't have that. Quickly, he latched on to the delicate nub, sucking it while he entered her with one finger. She was more than ready, her wetness told him so. Faster and faster he massaged her clit while pumping his finger in and out in rhythmic fashion, until she finally screamed out in ecstasy. He removed his hand, allowing her juices to pour freely into his mouth. 

"Ummm, you taste good," he said as he raised himself back up to meet her face to face. 

"Want to taste?," he asked as he ran his tongue along her lips.

Pan grabbed him by the hair and pulled his mouth into hers. The taste of herself was intoxicating. Neither of the two could wait any longer. 

With his knee, he spread her legs further apart. He positioned himself at her entrance. Without hesitation, she wrapped her legs around his waist and impaled herself onto him. 

He thrust, slowly at first, developing their rhythm. Once she released her legs, he found them positioned upon his shoulders. He moved faster and faster. Sweat dropped from his body onto hers, mingling with her own. 

"Trunks, please!!!!," Pan cried out.

Slamming into her almost harshly, he began to feel her walls constrict around him. Her body began to tremble. Her breath was now erratic. She screamed out as her orgasm hit with a tremendous force.

No one he had ever been with, reacted to him this way. It turned him on even more, causing him to lose control. Her sounds were an aphrodisiac to his ears.

She had now lowered her legs. However, he still mercilessly, ravaged her. Over and over orgasms repeated within her. With the last one, it was his turn. He exploded within her, spilling the life building blocks themselves inside her. In a fit of passion, he pulled back exposing his glistening canine like teeth. Releasing a roar of lion like proportions, he sank his teeth into her shoulder, just at the joining of it and the neck. 

Her blood spilled into his mouth. 

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!," screamed Pan. 

But before she knew what came over her she had done the same to him. Now they were bound together teeth to flesh. Their blood mingling together, they would now be as one.

Vegeta paused momentarily during his training. He had heard the mental cry of his son. He bowed his head.

"It is done," he softly whispered to himself.

He knew his family would be growing soon. At least she had Saiyan blood in her veins, she would be a worthy mate for him.

Trunks and Pan lay in each others arms. Soon they must return to her home, to finish celebrating her birthday. He looked down at his resting mate and asked,

"So, did you get what you wanted for your birthday?"

Pan could feel the new life growing already within her. She looked up at him and answered, "Well, considering I got two gifts for the price of one, then yes, I did get exactly what I wanted."

"Pan, what are you telling me? Your…Your… Are you certain? I mean it just happened."

"Yes, I'm certain."

Pan glanced over to the clock, it was getting to be late afternoon. They needed to get back to *her* party. Even though she knew everyone there would be having a great time regardless.

"Trunks, we need to go," Pan said as she pulled reluctantly from his grasp to stretch. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They quickly showered and dressed. Upon checking themselves in the mirror one last time, they flew off in the direction of Pans house.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had finished his training and had decided to clean up and attend the human gathering. It would be interesting to see how things played out the rest of the evening. 

A/N: Again so sorry it's taken me this long to update. Hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review. TTFN!


	5. The Good News

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I realize that Videl's age may be incorrect and I'm not 100% that it is Shenron that Goku goes riding off into the sunset with. So, with that in mind, I hope you enjoy the short but endearing ending to this fic. I have truly enjoyed writing this, my second only story to work on. And any and all reviews were and are greatly appreciated. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Still don't own DBZ.

Chapter 5: The Good News

Videl looked at her husband with worry in her eyes. The color had all but drained from his handsome complexion. 

"Gohan, are you ok? You don't look so good," asked Videl.

Gohan could only shake his head and mumbled incoherently about being only 16.

"Gohan, what are you talking about? Is Pan in trouble?"

Now Videl was becoming worried. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks and Pan slowed to stop before they reached her home.

"Trunks, you know that daddy probably already knows."

Trunks' face dropped at the realization that he was shortly going to be face to face with her father and it wasn't going to be a pretty sight. He prayed to Kami, that if there were truly any guardian angels, they would look after he and Pan and give Gohan some understanding. 

"Yes, I know. As well as I know that Vegeta already knows."

"What? Well we might as well get this over with. Let's go," replied an optimistic Pan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta watched as the two approached. He noted their hesitation. Understandably, they were about to face the entire living Saiyan race, albeit only a handful, with their news. 

Gohan peered into the sky as Pan and Trunks descended upon the crowd. As if on cue, Vegeta quickly placed himself between Gohan and the two demi-Saiyans.

"Get out of my way Vegeta, this is not your problem."

"And how exactly do you see it as being "not" my problem? He is my son."

By now the remaining guests had encircled the four. Videl and Bulma looked at each other rather confused. Bra and Goten had a sneaking suspicion what this was about, however, they did not realize the full extent of the situation. 

Pan spoke up quickly, trying to deter any confrontation.

"Daddy, back off."

"Pan, you're only 16, and that's as of today. Do you realize what you've gotten yourselves into?"

"Look daddy, mom was only 17 when she became pregnant with me."

"That doesn't mean it's ok for you to do it."

Bulma and Videl in unison asked, "What the hell is going on here."

Vegeta turned to his beautiful wife and simply stated, "You're going to be a grandmother."

Bulma plopped ungracefully down on the ground muttering something about her baby boy being all grown up.

Even though the comment was not directed in Videl's direction, she jumped in front of Vegeta and started ranting.

"What do you mean we're going to be grandmothers. The only way that we can be grandmothers is for Pan to be…..(Videl looked at Pan with tears in her eyes)…Oh, Kami, Pan, you're pregnant?"

Videl ran to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. Shielding her from any more of Gohan's verbal attacks. She looked sternly at Trunks there were a few questions she wanted answered and answered now.

"Trunks, do you love Pan?"

Trunks new better than to act smug in any of his answers. He lowered his head as if he were a puppy being scolded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And what are your intentions? Do you plan on marrying Pan?"

He had not really got much past the pregnant part, but he thought for a moment and then answered.

"If that is what we mutually desire to do, then yes, I will ask her to marry me."

Pan looked at her father. A saddened look graced his features now.

"Daddy, I know I'm your little girl, but, I love Trunks. I know he will always be there for me and our baby. Please don't be sad, after all, this is my birthday party and you and momma got the best gifts of all."  


"And what gifts would that be?," questioned Gohan.

"You are gaining a son and a grandchild."

Then suddenly a solemn look appeared on Pan's face. Gohan took quick notice and questioned it.

"Pan, I guess your right. But why do you look sad now?"

"I just wish grandpa could have been here. He would have been so excited to know he was going to be a great grandpa."

Trunks walked over to Pan and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her near.

"Pan, I'm sure somewhere, somehow Goku knows."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kami, watched as Shenron flew valiantly threw the clouds. Goku was jumping and dancing gleefully atop his back, singing, "I'm gonna be a great grandpa. I'm gonna be a great grandpa."

The end.

A/N: I know this was kind of short. But I think the ending worked. Thanks to all who have been so patient. Hope to see you soon in a new fic.


End file.
